


Mamma Mia! Oh, here we go again

by hugharekillianmelou



Series: Swangs [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugharekillianmelou/pseuds/hugharekillianmelou
Summary: Ruthie is the oc of tumblr user @s-s-southsideserpentine
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea
Series: Swangs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597333
Kudos: 12





	Mamma Mia! Oh, here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> Ruthie is the oc of tumblr user @s-s-southsideserpentine

Sweet Pea gazed in awe up at the stage. Fangs had gotten tickets to see Mamma Mia on Broadway and he decided to bring Sweet Pea along. He hadn’t been completely enthused with the idea until Fangs gave him puppy dog eyes and he caved.

Now he was sitting in between Fangs and Abuela, his legs barely touching the floor, in the first section of the theatre house.

Fangs swung his legs beside him, humming along with the songs. His legs didn’t even touch the ground and would nearly fall out of his seat when he got too enthused. Once Sweet Pea saw how much his friend was enjoying it, he started to bop his head along.

Maria looked at the two kids beside her and smiled, their dark hair bouncing as the boys got more and more into the music.

After the show, Sweet Pea was gobsmacked. He’d never been to anything more fun, nothing so exciting and invigorating.

“GRACIAS ABUELA!!!” Fangs flung himself at Maria and wrapped his arms tightly around the older woman.

“THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER!”

“Gracias Abuela!” Sweet Pea grinned wildly as he joined in the group hug.

“I’m glad you two enjoyed it. Now lets go! We’ve got a train to catch! You can tell me allll about how much you liked it!!” the two nodded vigorously and linked hands before nearly sprinting out of the theatre, babbling away.

“AYE! CALMATE!” Maria ran after them, catching them by the back of their collars as soon as they got out the door.

“Hold my hand. You don’t want to get lost.” the two nodded and each took one of her hands and they walked to grand central.

On the train home, neither boy could contain their grins.

“I loved that!!!”

“THAT WAS AWESOME”

“Shhh, babies we gotta be quiet” Maria shushed them.

“We can sing when we get home, ok?” the two nodded and leaned their heads together, whispering excitedly and pointing to the playbill. Sweet Pea had some trouble reading, since the words were getting mixed together, but Fangs read it to him softly.

When they all got home, the boys were beat and dragging their feet across the floor.

“Get ready for bed” the two brushed their teeth, and then hopped into Fangs’ bed, whispering about the play until they went to sleep.

The next day Sweet Pea woke up refreshed and happy. He turned to see the smaller boy sprawled out next to him, mouth open and drooling.

“Yuck” he mumbled, and shook his friend.

“Wha?” Fangs woke up after a good minute and blinked at him blearily.

“What?”

“Do you have the soundtrack?”

“(Yawn) for what?”

“Mamma Mia!”

“Oh! No! But the library does!”

“I have a plan”

“We can check it out-”

“Or-”

“We could steal it” Fangs’ developed a devious smile.

“I like this plan”

“Come on! We gotta go!”

“I’ve gotta tell abuela-”

“We can go without abuela! I’ve sneaked past Ruthie tons of times!” Fangs looked at him in awe

“You can do that?!”

“Yeah!”

“Well we should be quick-”

“Its sunday! She has church!”

“You’re right!” Fangs got up and started bouncing on the bed with excitement.

“SHHHHHH” Sweet Pea pulled him down.

“We’ve gotta be sneaky”

“Sneaky”

“Stealthy”

“Stealthy”

“Like ninjas”

“Like ninjas-OR SPIDER MAN-”

“You need to stop screaming Fogarty” Fangs crawled over his friend to get off the bed, accidentally knocking him in the teeth with his knee, and landed on the floor face first. Sweet Pea laughed and started to get dressed.

“Should we wear black? Like ninjas?” Fangs struck a pose he had seen jackie chan do in one of those movies his abuela liked to watch.

“No! Just be normal”

“Ok”

-

At the library, Sweet Pea was scanning the titles, but the words seemed to mash up again.

“Aha!” He heard fangs yell, and he rushed over to see the boy holding up two mamma mia CDs.

“You found them?!” he whispered.

“And there’s a ton of them!” he lowered his voice to a hushed whisper.

“No one will notice if we take two, right?”

“We have to take one, then we can make a copy of it. I think Ruthie learned how to do that in school we can ask her” Fangs put one back and shoved the cd in his pants

“Its gonna beep if we take it out!” Sweet Pea pulled him to the bathroom and asked for the CD. Once Fangs had handed it to him, he opened the case, slipped out the multiple CDs, and closed it. He looked to see if they had any stickers, and peeled off one on the back.

“Put that back! I’ll put these in my pocket!”

“Ok!” Fangs rushed out and Sweet Pea concealed the two CDs in his pocket.

-

Once home, Sweet Pea pulled out the CDs in his room. Fangs stared at them in awe.

“Well? Play them!”

“Ruthie has the boombox in her room!”

“Go get it then”

“She’s gonna kill me!” Fangs frowned, he didn’t want his best friend to get killed.

“I can do it?”

“Really?”

“Yeah”

“Ok”

-

Fangs came back ten mins later with a smile and a boombox.

“That was easy. I just asked.” he set it down and took the first cd.

“Oh, she said she’d help us make a copy of the CDs.” he smiled wider and pressed play.

‘Honey Honey’ started through the speakers, and Fangs ran to the bathroom to grab Sweet Pea’s comb and toothbrush to use as microphones.

“HONEY HONEY HOW HE THRILLS ME UH HUH HONEY HONEY” he started, Sweet Pea tried to hum along, but didn’t quite jnow all the words.

“I’ll teach you them! So we can sing and have fun and dance!” he grabbed the taller boy’s hands and started to jump up and down.

“Spin me!!!!!” Sweet Pea laughed and the two span until they collapsed in a heap of limbs and giggled.

000

He had found out about the Mamma Mia movie the next year, since it was in theatres again for a sing along version. He had mowed a few lawns so he could save up to buy tickets for abuela, Fangs, and him for Fangs’ birthday. He had talked to Abuela about it and she was delighted.

“Oh mijo! That’s sweet! He’ll love it!” Sweet Pea gave her a toothy grin.

-

“Where are we going?”

“Its a surprise mijo” Maria giggled as she pulled a blindfolded Fangs to the front of the theatre. Sweet Pea had beaten them there and ordered the tickets. He pulled out two handfuls of very crumpled dollar bills from his pocket and placed them on the counter. Once he got the tickets, he turned to see Abuela and Fangs. His smile nearly split his face in half as he ran to hug his friend. He would be turning 10 today.

“AHH” Fangs yelled, and ripped off his blindfold as he was nearly tackled by the taller boy. Maria hid her laugh behind her hand as Fangs realized it was his friend hugging him, and hugged back with equal enthusiasm.

“I haven’t seen you in a week! Abuela is he my present!?” Fangs asked, his arms still tightly secured around the other boy.

“No” Sweet Pea answered, and pulled back to show the three tickets in his hand. Fangs’ eyes widened.

“No WAY NO WAY” he hugged his friend again, and Maria took the tickets from the taller boy so he could hug him properly.

“And I also have enough money to buy the big popcorn too!” Fangs’ eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“Well WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!” he grabbed Sweet Pea’s hand and pulled him to the front, Maria hot on their heels.

-

During the movie, the boys sang along boisterously to each song, giggling, and shoving each other when one would do it a little too dramatically. Maria just rolled her eyes happily and focused on the hat she was trying to knit.

-

On the way home, Fangs and Sweet Pea were gabbing about the movie enthusiastically, moving their hands about and trying to recreate some of the scenes.


End file.
